Delivering power wirelessly, e.g., via radio frequency (RF), to electronic devices within close proximity to the human flesh can raise safety concerns due to the potential for absorption of the RF energy by the human flesh. The Federal Communications Commission (FCC) currently limits the exposure or Special Absorption Rate (SAR) to 1.6 mW/cm3 for frequencies above 1 GHz. Staying below this limit is achievable by most wireless devices that primarily transmit and receive data communications. However, this limit can be easily reached or exceeded in environments wherein wireless power is delivered.
Accordingly, a need exists for technology that overcomes the problem demonstrated above, as well as one that provides additional benefits. The examples provided herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.